New Command
by Onikai Yoko
Summary: Ichigo has faced a lot in his life. But with his family dead and his powers growing beyond the realms of soul and human flesh, choices need to be made. When one arises, will he take it or will he let it go. IchixSoi Major AU Language This will be a rewrite of New Command, Yamamoto Ichigo. New Command is a working title for now.


Shinigami/Souls/Humans

 _Shinigami/Souls/Humans_

 **Zanpakuto/Kido/Bakudo/Vizards** (mask on)

 _ **Zanpakuto/Kido/Bakudo**_

 **As I'm working on Deathstroke: Rebirth, I decided to look for some Ichigo is related to Yamamoto fanfics. Then I remembered that I wrote such a fic, but haven't updated it in over a year and a half. So, I decided to do a rewrite of that fanfic. The name will change as well as New Command, Yamamoto Ichigo doesn't really sound as catchy does it? So, for now the name will remain the same, but I'll let you readers try and come up with a title. At the end of the next chapter, I'll make a list of the names that I like the best and let you vote on them. Whichever one has the most votes by the posting of the third chapter, that'll be the permanent title of the rewrite. BUT REMEMBER, THIS IS AN AU AND WILL REMAIN SO, SO SOME CHARACTERS WHO SURVIVED WOULDN'T HAVE SURVIVED AND OTHERS WHO DIDN'T MIGHT HAVE. But, let's get to it.**

 **Chapter 1**

Genryusai Yamamoto was sitting in his chair in the Captain's Meeting Hall. His eyes were closed and while many were somewhat making jokes about him being asleep, he was wide awake. He was using _jinzen_ and simply thinking about past experiences. He had survived the Thousand Years Blood War, but at a cost.

His left arm, which was severed during the war, had been regrown; but it would no longer work at full functionality. One of his legs now sported a permanent limp. He listened to the Captains bicker back and forth on trivial matters, such as stricter restrictions on the few remaining Quincy and the possibilities of power changes amongst themselves. This was irritating to him and it was grating on his nerves. Here he was: a man whose commanded these people for the last three millennia, and yet he was reduced all due to a careless mistake he made years ago in not finishing a boy when he was at the height of his power and others suffered for it.

And now look at his once proud organization. The third, fifth, seventh and ninth divisions were without Captains as Komamura Sajin had been killed by Aizen, after the latter had escaped Mugen. The former had been trying to get information back to the Seireitei. Aizen had somehow resurrected Tosen. They had allied themselves and their remaining Espada with Yhwach. It was a slaughter.

He growled internally, lamenting the losses, but realized he needed to carry on, for the sake of the Seireitei. He gripped his cane tighter as he heard his name called and raised an eyebrow.

"Repeat your statement, Captain Ukitake," he said.

"Of course Commander," he said as he cleared his throat. "What of Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends? Should they not be compensated for the help they gave us?"

He opened an eye in surprise. But then he stroked his shortened beard. _Kurosaki Ichigo._

"You want him and his friends compensated for their continued help against the threats we've faced, despite them not asking for a reward?" he said as he sighed.

Ukitake nodded. "Yes sir. That is precisely the reason why. They are benevolent in their actions and expect no compensation besides the continued existence of their home."

The _Soutaicho_ nodded as he closed his eye. "I will think on it. In the meantime, I want you to think of ways to compensate Kurosaki's allies. I will personally think of ways to reward Kurosaki Ichigo. You'll have until we reconvene tomorrow morning at 7 AM to come up with your ideas. Please ask for input from your divisions. This meeting is in dismissed."

The _Soutaicho_ tapped his cane on the ground and everyone nodded as the doors opened and they disappeared with _shunpo_. Yamamoto stood and walked out, Sasakibe trailing behind him.

"What will you do sir?" Chojiro asked.

"Do you remember how he fought in the war?" Yamamoto asked as they walked to his office.

Chojiro nodded. "We were being overwhelmed by Aizen and Juha's armies."

 **Flashback**

Yamamoto was clutching his left shoulder, trying to staunch the blood flow as he made his way to his feet. He looked out across the Seireitei and it was chaos. The Rukon was in flames, set ablaze by the Sternritter H, Bazzard Black. His Captains stood behind him, Unohana walking up to him and beginning to work on his arm using healing kido.

Soi-Fong walked up to him, clutching her recently relocated arm. "Commander, Aizen and Yhwach's armies are amassing to the East. What do you want us to do?"

"We destroy them all," he said. "How many of you are still maintaining your _reiatsu_ levels at maximum?"

None raised their hands.

"Half?"

Heads were shaken.

"A fourth?"

It was then that most of their hands were raised. Yamamoto's remaining fist clenched as he realized they were in a tight spot. He knew they needed to protect the Seireitei, but all the captains were injured from their fighting, some missing limbs and needed immediate medical attention. The Fourth squad was stretched thin, trying to give aid to others. He knew the Hollows and Vadenreich wouldn't follow any type of RoEs, but why would there be such rules in war?

It was then that Yamamoto came to a choice. "I will fight them myself. All of you stand back."

Objections were given as Yamamoto waved his hand, dismissing their concerns.

"It matters not what you feel, but this is my duty as Soutaicho. Do not dishonor me by not having faith in my abilities."

With that, the Soutaicho began floating into the air, flying at Aizen and Yhwach, who glanced at each other before meeting the man in battle. A fierce battle it was, but ultimately, Yamamoto could not keep up with the handicap he now possessed and was defeated. Yhwach and Aizen each had their blades stabbed into the old Commander and were preparing their strongest techniques to end his life as they guided their armies to lay waste to the Seireitei.

It looked bleak for the Soul Society as the captains tried mustering up what reiatsu they could to make a rescue attempt, but they wouldn't get there fast enough. Aizen and Yhwach had fired their attacks and an explosion blanketed the area, blinding all but the two at ground zero.

All the captains looked on, despair filling their hearts until someone walked in between, carrying the Captain Commander on his shoulder like a sack of flour. The man dropped to one knee, setting the Captain Commander on the ground in front of Retsu.

"Inoue," the man said as he stood and looked out at the army. Aizen and Yhwach were surprised that Yamamoto was still alive and that they didn't sense who had rescued him, but it wouldn't show on their faces. "Heal the Soutaicho. Chad, Ishida, Oyaji, you're with me. We'll be dealing with those gnats up there. Yukio, Rurika, Vizards, deal with those that make it through. I'll be dealing with Aizen and Yhwach myself."

Everyone gasped, believing that to be suicide, until Ichigo disappeared, ignoring their warnings.

 **Flashback End**

Yamamoto remembered that the group that Ichigo had brought with him didn't seem all too concerned that he was taking on the two people that the Commander himself had not been able to defeat at the same time. He also remembered the ground shaking. Kurosaki had thrown away attacks that he couldn't take with his bare hands or even redirected them. Kurosaki had used high level kido back to back like it was nothing. He entered a hand to hand combat battle with Aizen and his movements the entire time were a blur, Aizen almost never hitting him. He even dodged what sword strikes Yhwach had gotten into the mix, either with his hand or a lazy swing of his zanpakuto.

After what seemed like a long drawn out battle, it almost seemed like it ended too quickly in a flash of light. After that, Aizen and Yhwach were no more. He didn't know if Ichigo had turned them to ash, used some high level kido, or they simply ceased to exist. They just weren't there.

As Yamamoto continuously thought on this, his eyes drooped and eventually closed, sleep overtaking him.

_ New Command Rewrite _

Kurosaki Ichigo was hoping today would be a great day. It was a year after the Thousand Year Blood War ended in the Seireitei, with the Shinigami victorious obviously. He defeated Yhwach and Aizen in a battle that only Genryusai could follow and to this day, the man still wouldn't speak of what he'd seen happen in that flash of light. The thing is that Ichigo didn't even remember how he defeated those two. One moment, he was almost impaled with both of their blades and the next, they were just gone.

He remembered at the time that he'd been having a mental conversation with Zangetsu, the _real Zangetsu,_ who was actually his Hollow form. Then he felt that he was hit with a kido attack, then nothing. But the old man wouldn't tell him how the defeat happened. He figured he'd just have to find out on his own.

He knew in that years' time, his power had grown. After he regained his powers from what the Yhwach and the Fullbringers took from him, it returned to the levels he had when he used the Final _Getsuga_ _Tenshou_. Then after he discovered his true zanpakuto, it might've doubled and even tripled. But after he defeated Aizen and Yhwach, he couldn't detect it anymore.

He didn't know if it was because he'd lost it, _again_ , or if it was for some other reason. He hoped it was the latter because the former would suck.

He also knew he had changed. Not just with his hair being long enough to keep in a ponytail now or him being 6' 5", but he also grew a bit more muscle. He also knew he was more mature, having lived on his own for more than a year. That thought sullied him, as it caused him to remember that he also had to grow up alone. Yuzu and Karin had been killed in a preemptive attack by Aizen. That caused his father and himself to shut themselves off from the world with their friends and train like animals to defeat him.

His father hadn't survived the war though and had died with a smile on his face, going to join his sisters and mother. He had hoped that they all went to the Rukongai and if he didn't see them when he had died, he had hoped they'd at least been reincarnated.

But then he smiled. After the war, he had immediately kissed Orihime after they had survived and they had been together ever since. Today, he was going to her house to propose and he'd just arrived at her door. He pulled the box that held the ring he would give her from his pocket and opened it, her birthstone at the top of it.

He raised his hand to knock but his ears picked up something peculiar. He twisted the nob and surprisingly, the door opened. His eyebrow raised, he walked back to her room, thinking she was in there. He heard moans as he passed the kitchen and thought he was hearing things; then he had to do a double take as he walked back and his eyes widened in shock.

"Or-Orihime?" he said as he stumbled back.

The moans coming from her mouth stopped and she stopped her bouncing as she looked at Ichigo, fear in her eyes. Ichigo's eyes changed as he closed them and opened, a blank look in them. Orihime stepped away from the man she was with and Ichigo's breath hitched.

Ichigo's eyebrow raised as his anger spiked and he was glad he wasn't in his spirit form, otherwise the environment might be feeling his power right now. The apartment certainly was as the windows and walls cracked. "Sado Yatsutora, Inoue Orihime, I hope you both enjoy your life together because as of right now, the both of you are dead to me." He tossed the ring box at Orihime, which she caught with both hands and looked down sadly as she stepped forward, trying to chase after him.

Ichigo shook his head as he walked out of her house, slamming the door shut as he left and the glass from the windows shattered. It started raining and Ichigo's hair started matting to his face. He growled as his fist clenched and he looked up. His anger started boiling and he could see the environment being affected, which scared him.

He started running, and for some reason, he could feel the urge to use _shunpo._ He knew that it shouldn't work but when he focused himself, he in a flash.

-Urahara's Shop-

And appeared at Urahara's Shop. He didn't know exactly why he was here, and he realized that he was livid about what had happened. But he was also confused as to how he was able to use _shunpo_ , so he decided he'd talk to Urahara about it.

He walked in, the bell above the door sounding his arrival. Ururu poked her head from around the corner and looked at him.

"Hello Kurosaki-san," she said. "Mr. Urahara is very busy right now, he's in a meeting."

Ichigo nodded as he sat on the floor, his legs crossed and hands on his knees. "That's fine Ururu. I'll wait until he's finished. I just need someone to talk to about what happened."

His eyebrow raised as he picked up a presence entering the room.

"What is it that's happened Ichigo-kun?" Urahara asked as he giggled behind his fan.

Ichigo stood as he regarded him. "I used _shunpo._ "

The captain that was present scoffed as she crossed her arms over her small chest. "Of course you did Kurosaki. Isn't that what happens when you're in spirit form?"

Ichigo scowled at the Bee. "Well Soi-Fong, I wouldn't expect you to understand. I meant I just used it, without switching to my soul. I used it…. _As a human._ "

Urahara's eyebrow raised and he snapped his fan shut. "This warrants investigation? Have there been any other weird occurrences in the last year?"

Ichigo thought about it for a moment before he remembered something. "At times, when I was particularly angry, I start manifesting either Zangetsu, or my Quincy powers blade, Oni-sha Tsuyo-sa."

"Demons Power you say?" Urahara said. "Have you achieved Bankai with the blades yet?"

Ichigo shook his head in the negative. "I hadn't the need to during my battle with Yhwach and Aizen. I hit them with an overpowered Getsuga Tenshou and then all of a sudden, I changed into a new form and it was done. They were history."

"Can you describe this new form Kurosaki?" Soi-Fong said.

He shook his head. "Not really. But why are you here?"

"Soutaicho Yamamoto sent me here to formally request your presence in the Soul Society in an hour's time. I wasn't given the details as to why, but you are here now so we might as well leave. Your friends are requested to come as well."

At this, Ichigo gritted his teeth and let out a low growl. The building shook slightly and Urahara and Soi-Fong's eyes were widened at the pressure they felt. And it all originated from Ichigo. It was like he had _galaxies_ worth of reiatsu.

Ichigo sighed as he shook his head. "Send a hell butterfly for them. I'll be waiting next to the gate."

Ichigo walked off as Urahara glanced at Soi-Fong. She gave him a look to say _What was that about_ , to which he shrugged.

No more than fifteen minutes later, an awkward silence filled the room as Uryuu looked between Ichigo, Chad and Orihime. He figured something had happened that had drawn a rift between the three, but he was no good at these things so he just let it go. Captain Soi-Fong appeared at the head of the group as she nodded to Urahara.

He opened the gate and waved at the group as they shot through the opening.

-Senkaimon-

Ichigo and Soi-Fong set a fast pace, the others barely being able to keep up. The two ran neck in neck and glanced at each other. Soi-Fong was wondering why Ichigo wasn't running with the human girl, but didn't bother to ask. But she did let her playful side out for a bit as she sped past Ichigo and looked back at him with a smirk.

 _ **She's challenging you Ichigo,**_ Demon's Power said.

 _I know Old Man_ , Ichigo said.

 **I say you show her whatcha got King.** Zangetsu said with a smirk.

 _Let's do it._ Ichigo said as he resembled Zangetsu's smirk.

He smiled at the petite Captain as the iris of his eye changed to a golden color briefly and he sped forward, darting ten feet ahead of her.

The captain growled slightly and sped past him, smirking at him as she did so. Ichigo chuckled and shook his head as he darted past her and winked at her.

And so, the race was on. They kept speeding past one another, giving the other looks that would challenge the other to do better. Behind them, Orihime huffed in annoyance as she watched what was unfolding between the two and ran with her arms crossed over her chest.

Uryuu glanced at her. "I don't understand why you're mad. You brought this on yourself."

Orihime and Chad glanced at him surprised and Uryuu smirked.

"Oh yeah I know what happened between you two. I've also known it's been going on for quite some time. I just don't understand why you just didn't break up with him instead of dragging it on. I, personally, hold no ill will towards you both. You made your choices; now you just need to own up to the consequences."

With that, Uryuu sped past them and came up behind Ichigo and Soi-Fong as they waited at the gate to the Seireitei. Soi-Fong, having heard what Uryuu said, glanced back and sent a death glare at the two. The two flinched as the gate opened and calmly made their way to the group.

 **-Seireitei-**

They all stepped through and were greeted by a member of the First squad who was tasked with leading them to the meeting hall. On their walk there, they were joined by other First squad members, their hands on their zanpakuto and their senses alert.

Orihime walked forward and looked at Ichigo. "I don't like that they're following us."

Ichigo kept silent and his eyebrow raised.

"Say something to me please," she said as she looked at him.

Ichigo's fist clenched as he looked at her. "I've nothing to say to you Orihime. I'm just here because I was requested by the _Soutaicho_. I'm going to do whatever it is that the Old Man needs me to do and then I'm going home. That's it. And when we get back, I want whatever shit you've left out of my house. Got it?"

The girl nodded sadly as Ichigo walked past and made it to the Captains Meeting Hall. Soi-Fong stopped him with a hand and entered first.

 **-Captains Hall-**

Genryusai sat in his chair as the other assembled captains looked at Soi-Fong as she entered. The woman calmly took her place and Yamamoto watched as the clock struck 7. He slammed his cane into the ground and everyone stood straighter.

"I'm sure you all remember the topic of yesterday's meeting?" the Soutaicho asked. He was met with nods. "Good. Then we shall continue. Captain Soi-Fong, are Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends here?"

"Yes Genryusai-sama," she said.

"What of their state of being? How is the cohesion of the group?"

Soi-Fong thought for a minute and hummed before she spoke. "Well Commander, there appears to be a slight division. Animosity has developed between Kurosaki and the two humans, Inoue Orihime and Sado Yatsutora. Why, I couldn't tell you. But perhaps that'll make things easier for whatever you've planned."

Yamamoto shook his head. "We shall see Captain. All right, bring in the humans and Quincy first."

An _Onmitsukido_ member nodded as she opened the door and called the humans inside. Uryuu walked with a calm manner, but Orihime and Chad looked around in wonder. As they approached the Captain-Commander, Uryuu and Chad nodded in his direction, but Orihime waved at the man while calling him old. Byakuya and Hitsugaya quickly grew tick marks while most of the other captains face-faulted. Kyoraku, Ukitake and Kenpachi burst out laughing, all falling to the floor, while Unohana hid her giggling behind her hand.

Genryusai's surprised showed with the opening of his right eye. All the reactions of his captains annoyed him to no end, so he corrected it with a tap of his cane. Not everyone listened and then he grew slightly enraged and flared his reiatsu. At that, everyone quieted and stood straighter.

Genryusai glared at Orihime, his eye baring into her. "Never address me as such again Ms. Inoue. Now, humans and Quincy, do you know why you have been brought before this assembly?"

All shook their heads. "No Genryusai-sama," Uryuu replied as he adjusted his glasses.

He nodded. "That is to be understood. But it was brought to my attention yesterday that you all should be rewarded for all your hard work and helping us defeat threats that most would find daunting. Your courage has been admirable and to be commended. So, this is what my captains and I have come up with. Firstly, Inoue Orihime, step forward."

Inoue did with a slight gasp as she was slightly pushed forward and she glared slightly at Chad.

"Your reward has been determined to be a one month stay at either the Fourth Squad barracks to learn medical techniques from Unohana Retsu herself or the best hotel that the Seireitei has to offer," he stated as he closed his eyes.

Orihime thought for a minute as she looked around. "Is there a chance that I could do both?"

Yamamoto's eye opened in a slit. "One or the other girl. And don't delay. I've other business of greater importance to attend to."

She huffed at him and stamped her foot, but pouted. "Fine. I'll go with the hotel."

Genryusai nodded and slammed his cane into the ground. "It shall be done. Sado Yatsutora."

Chad stepped forward, an eyebrow raised behind his mane of hair. "Yes sir?"

Yamamoto stroked his beard as he looked at the man. "One month of hakuda classes with Captain Zaraki Kenpachi."

The boy nodded as he stepped back.

"Uryuu Ishida," he said as the Quincy child stepped forward. "I've had some searching done the last few hours and I'm sure you'd be surprised to hear that the Vadenreich still exists. I've gotten in touch with the remaining Quincies that reside there and they have asked to give you their reward personally."

He tapped his cane and from a side door, in walked two Sternritter, Gerard Valkyrie and Jugram Haschwalth, both wearing their best uniforms. They nodded to Genryusai and the Shinigami as they looked at Uryuu.

"Ishida Uryuu," Jugram started. "It is an honor to see you again, though the circumstances could be more favorable. The Shinigami have asked us to give you a reward for your efforts in protecting the world from Juha Bach and the rest of our people. It is with great honor that we humbly ask you to be our king."

At the last sentence, Jugram and Gerard bowed, both with their heads to the ground. Uryuu, in his embarrassment, pushed his glasses back onto his face and looked away. He sighed as he looked around and looked at his friends. Orihime and Chad gave an encouraging nod.

"Get up you two," he said. "You're embarrassing me. I guess I'll accept on the condition that you don't plan an attack on the Seireitei again. I'd also like to make a treaty for the Shinigami if you don't mind Genryusai-sama."

Genryusai raised an eyebrow as he looked at the boy through one eye. "I'd like to accept, but that brings me to my final point. It is not up to me."

Everyone, even the captains looked astonished at this, but Genryusai put away their concerns with a wave of his hand. "Bring in Kurosaki Ichigo."

The doors were opened and Ichigo walked in, his eye twitching and an irritated look set upon his face. He stopped just short of Genryusai as he stood next to Uryuu. He regarded the Quincy with an annoyed look as he flexed his hands and Zangetsu and Oni-sha Tsuyo-sa appeared in his hands. At this, Genryusai raised an eyebrow and the Quincy stepped back as Ichigo slowly leaked his reiatsu into the air. It wasn't enough to affect those around him, but it did give them a warning.

"Mind telling me what they're doing here Old Man?" Ichigo said with a growl.

"They are here under a truce Kurosaki," he said with a huff. "Please refrain from attacking them until business here is concluded."

Ichigo nodded and set the blades against his back, them both sticking where they were.

"Now Ichigo," Yamamoto began as he stood. "You are the hero of the Winter War, the Thousand Blood Years War. You have learned quickly how to be a Shinigami, even if you don't follow proper protocol. You sacrificed your powers for the continued survival of the world and the Seireitei. You've almost died, time and time again in service to us.

"I am growing old. The wars and years have finally caught up with me. I do not have the strength needed to lead the Gotei 13 any longer. Even yesterday morning, the captains were being rowdy and wouldn't listen as I attempted to quiet them. But when you walk through our lands, the streets quiet at your presence. Others make way for you to walk. Even in closed circles, whether it be at bars, clubs or houses and even in the Noble Houses, you are revered and spoken of in high regard.

"You have a strength that most do not, one of resolve. You are resolute in your beliefs and your new age thinking has even intrigued me. I believe the Seireitei could use some of that. And since Central 46 hasn't been reestablished since Aizen killed them, _again_ , the task falls to me to appoint my successor. And I do not believe I could have made a better choice than you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this. "And you're saying what?"

"I'm saying that you are the strongest Soul Reaper alive. I'm asking you to succeed me as the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13."

 **Chapter End**

 **And that, my brethren, be the end of it. This is the new chapter of the updated New Command Rewrite. I've also got some news. I'll be updating Deathstroke Rebirth, Darth Jinsei and Volpe here soon. I just need ideas for the next chapters. I also need ideas on closing Darth Jinsei with a bang as the next chapter will be the last, but I do hope to make a sequel. Also, I'll be posting a new story, a Naruto + Blue Exorcist crossover soon. So I hope you all look out for it.**


End file.
